primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
Dromaeosaurus is a dinosaur, a species of Dromaeosaur (also called a raptor) from the Cretaceous period. It has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and is the first true dinosaur to appear in the show apart from Hesperornis. Dromaeosaurus appears in series 2, series 3 , series 4, and Series 5 Facts Dromaeosaurus posessed sharp sickle claws on its feet, which it used to attack its prey. Intelligent and aggressive, they would chase after their prey before jumping onto them to kill by biting and stabbing. They could live in groups, but preferred to hunt alone; they were capable of killing from a young age. Raptors had loose social structure. Juveniles were prone to being attacked by older individuals, but raptors would sometimes defend their own kind against larger dinosaurs. They would fight off dinosaurs many times their own size, seen when a raptor attacked a Spinosaurus despite the far greater size of its opponent. The males were more aggressive than females, and also harder to take down, as seen in Episode 2.1. The raptors communicated in a various ways like screeching and clucking. They could also rattle their protofeathers to intimidate other creatures. Just like a rattlesnake. In Primeval Episode 2.1 Three Dromaeosaurus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Dromaeosaurus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor, not realising the danger, hung on for too long, and its head was severed when the anomaly closed. Episode 2.6 / 2.7 Two male Dromaeosaurus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker. The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasaurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. Leek also got another Dromeosaur because one was killed by Stephen, but in the time that the creatures are gathering to kill him, another Dromeosaur is seen. Episode 3.10 Three juvenile Dromaeosaurs started to chase Danny, Abby and Connor through the Cretaceous, when looking for Helen. After Connor threw a sound Grenade it knocked the three of them out. Later, a Dromaeosaurus followed Danny into the Pliocene through an anomaly, stalking him. Meanwhile, Danny is arguing with Helen over whether or not it is ethical to wipe out humanity. Helen sneers coldly at Danny, and turns around, only to find the Raptor right in front of her. It knocks her off of the cliff which she was standing on, and both Helen and the dinosaur die of the fall. After Helen is killed, Danny says to the Dromaeosaurus, "Good Boy!". Episode 4.1 A year on from the events of Episode 3.10, Connor and Abby are still stuck in the Cretaceous. Connor goes to a stream to catch some fish for them to eat. However, he is then confronted by a vicious Spinosaurus, which then chases after him. He runs back to Abby, and then the Spinosaurus runs away. After that, they encounter a male Dromaeosaurus, whom is building a bower (a nest) to attract a mate. It steals Abby's blanket. Then, however, the Spinosaurus returns. It starts to fight the Raptor, and eventually manages to kill and eat the Raptor, although it still put up a very good fight. Episode 5.3 An anomaly opens up in what appears to be an art museum. The team (except for Connor who is busy with New Dawn) head down there to check it out. The motion detectors go off and the team come face to face with a Dromaeosaurus. Becker gets its attention by running towards the anomaly. The raptor pounces, but narrowly misses Becker and flies straight through the anomaly. After she locks the anomaly, Abby realizes they made a big mistake. She finds a Victorian news article that mentions the Dromaeosaurus (nicknamed "Spring-Heeled Jack") killing 12 people. Matt goes through to look for the Raptor as well as Emily. He finds the raptor in an old storage shack, but a suspicious figure gets in the way of his EMD. It turns out to be Emily. Then out of nowhere, her abusive husband Henry accuses her of killing all those people, and takes her to the mental hospital. Little do they know, the stagecoach is being stalked by the Dromaeosaurus which kills the coachman and Dr. Webster. The Dromaeosaurus sees the panicked horse as easy prey, but luckily the horse gets away. Emily takes a look at the raptor's latest victims, but a passing man mistakes her for "Spring-Heeled Jack". Matt finally manages to catch up to her, and head back to the raptor's nest where Matt distracts it with a whip while Emily blocks the door with a loaded wagon to keep the angry mob and her husband at bay. Then she shoots the raptor with Matt's EMD, and they drag it back to the present day where Becker is waiting for them. Then Henry comes through and threatens to shoot Matt, but he sets off the motion detectors which wake up the unconcious Dromaeosaurus. It pounces on Henry and kills him, then was probably brought back to the menagerie. Trivia *Dromaeosaurus means "Running Lizard." *This is the only dinosaur to be made into a Primeval action figure. *Dromaeosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in Series 2. *This is the first dinosaur on Primeval. *This is the only creature introduced in Series 2 to appear in Series 3. *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism, the males have blue spots around the eyes, females do not. *This creature has appeared in every series, except series 1 . These are also the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *The Raptor has a disembowling claw on it's foot that can easily tear open a man, but the raptor is only shown using it's jaws to attack. *This is the third creature to kill an antagonist (Helen Cutter, the Giant Scorpion killed Sciswell, then a pack of Future Predators killed Oliver Leek). *This is the only dinosaur to encounter a Future Predator. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This is proven in Episode 2.7, when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator. Also, in Episode 4.1 one attacks a Spinosaurus. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus (Rex) and the Diictodon (Sid and Nancy), Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predators. They've appeared in six episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3 *The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. If you listen carefully to when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws, the sound of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard as the Dromaeosaurus screams. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between series 2 (black and white) and series 3 and series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. It's also possible that, unlike most animals on the show, the raptors have no set color, or there are 'tribes' of sorts, with members of each one having different coloration form others. *In contrast to their portrayal popular culture, the raptors presented in Primeval are anti-heroic. For example, in Episode 3.10, hadn’t the adult raptor attacked and killed Helen Cutter, she would have most certainly wiped out the human race. In Episode 4.1, a solitary male raptor was shown unintentionally giving Abby and Connor enough time to escape into the present by battling it out with a massive Spinosaurus that was blocking their path. *This is the last creature that Helen Cutter encounters as it kills her along as itself by pushing her off a cliff. *If the raptor in Episode 5.3 is indeed a Dromaeosaurus, then Dromaeosaurus has the most amount of kills of any creature on the show, excluding the Thylacosmilus that were controled by the Future Bird and the Future Predator, which could have wiped out humanity. Errors * The "Velociraptor" from Abby Maitland's Scetchbook was actually a Dromaeosaurus, not a Velociraptor (This occured when they were thinking about what raptors they were, so it was said to be a Velociraptor). This same error is made when Nigel Marven misidentifies a juvenile raptor as a Velociraptor (in fact, it was a Buitreraptor). *Dromeosaurus did not coexist with Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus (of course, the Spinosaurus probably traveled through an anomaly to North America, and the huge unidentified Theropod could be an another Carcharadontosaurid, like an Acrocanthosaurus) *.The dromaeosaur in series five had no feathers at all. (It is hypothesized that the dromaeosaur living in Victorian England had contracted some kind of disease that made its feathers fall out, because the knobs where the feathers were attached are still visible.) Gallery Episode2.1 3.jpg Episode2.1 9.jpg Episode2.1 20.jpg Episode2.1 24.jpg Episode2.1 25.jpg Episode2.1 31.jpg Episode2.1 32.jpg Episode2.1 34.jpg Episode2.1 36.jpg Episode2.1 37.jpg Episode2.1 39.jpg Episode2.1 44.jpg Episode2.1 45.jpg Episode2.7 23.jpg Episode2.7 48.jpg Episode2.7 50.jpg Episode3.10 27.jpg Episode3.10 34.jpg Episode3.10 35.jpg Episode3.10 38.jpg Episode3.10 39.jpg Episode3.10 45.jpg Episode3.10 46.jpg Episode3.10 48.jpg Episode4.1 30.jpg .jpeg SpinosaurusVSraptor.jpg Episode4.1 37.jpg Stephen is a jerk.jpeg|The Raptor lounges for Stephen Beast.jpeg Raptor!!.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-12.jpeg images-14.jpeg images-16.jpeg SANY0005.jpg SANY0003.jpg SANY0001.jpg SANY0004.jpg Raptor1.jpg Raptor2.jpg Raptor3.jpg Raptor4.jpg Raptor5.jpg Raptor6.jpg Raptor7.jpg Raptor8.jpg Raptor9.jpg Promotional Images Raptors promo.jpg Raptor.jpg Raptors vs Abby + Connor.gif Rex&Raptor.JPG|An image from ITV web-site feautering Rex, the Coelurosauravus, and the Raptor Behind the Scenes PRMM.jpg|The Raptor model in making PRM.jpg|Raptor model used on shooting of Episode 2.1 2Primeval bts 3.jpg|Sculpture of Raptor 2Primeval bts 5.jpg|Scan of sculpture 2Primeval bts 6.jpg|Design of CGl model 2Primeval bts 1.jpg|CGl model of Raptor raptor.png|A CGI render of the series 4 Raptor. External links *BBC America's Raptor Page *ITV's Dromaeosaurus Page Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Younger Storybooks Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods